For Ever
by RubyPinx
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are madly in love after the 74th Hunger Games and are managing life together as a couple on their Victory. When, for the 3rd Quarter Quell, it is announced that past Victors are the Tributes, they will fight to the end to defend each other. But Katniss is concealing a big secret within her and it will make winning extremely difficult…..
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hey, guys. I am RubyPinx and I am new on the Fanfiction Scene. I have decided to write this Hunger Games Fanfiction because I love the books and the movie but have never been happy with the way Peeta is so in love with Katniss but she doesn't love him until the end of the 3rd book, Mockingjay.

So, this story is basically the outline and some of the dialogue of the second book/movie but there are some differences. It is basically a story of how Katniss' never-ending love for Peeta is increased by the fact that they have to go back into the arena for the Quarter Quell, except Katniss is harboring a secret that Peeta then tells the whole of Panem.

I am rubbish at summaries but I hope you enjoy the story. I will try to update every week but if I don't, please don't hate me. I am studying for GCSEs right now. I promise to try though…

Byeee!

RubyPinx


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'In three – two – one…'

I step out into the twilight in District 12 as Effie opens the front door and, instead of the camera crew I am expecting, there is a large, grey and rather loud recording camera speaking to me. I can hear Caesar Flickerman's voice saying 'There she is, Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!' I can hear the cheering and Caesar's irritating and extremely fake laugh and that damn music of the Capitol anthem. I get so tired of them nicknaming 'Girl on Fire'. Yes, I wore a black unitard that was set on fire at the tribute's parade and yes, my dress did give off synthetic flames when I twirled in the interview with Caesar and yes, District 12 is a coal-mining district but…

My internal wave of irritation stops as Portia opens the front door of Peeta's house and he steps out, giving a slight shudder as the cold of this year's winter hits him fully in the face. The clothes he is wearing look warm enough and hot enough for any interview with Caesar. I don't really hear what Caesar says next as I look at Peeta. Okay, now I need to concentrate on walking to Peeta and not slipping on this ice in these comfortable but really impractical shoes. I tread lightly on the places I know by practice that there is concrete but don't look down and try to maintain a look of 'gliding'. Wow, it looks like Cinna's grace and decorum lessons have paid off. I am actually thinking about the way I look rather than getting this over with. You would be proud, Cinna.

I reach Peeta and we embrace. He shows off a little for the cameras and twists his leg around so that we both end up lying in the snow, me on top of him. I can feel the warmth of his body through my soft cashmere sweater. I flick my hair out of his face and lean in to kiss him. I haven't quite got used to our kisses yet. Peeta's kisses shoot me out into space and make me feel like I'm free falling at the same time. They give me a swooping sensation in my stomach, like I've just jumped down from a tree and land too easily. I notice that Caesar is saying something and I only catch a few words of it but it reminds me that we have a show to star in and then we have a while to ourselves. Unfortunately, this has to wait. I break our kiss and apologize to the camera. I get up off Peeta and put my arm across his back, pretending to muss and fuss with my hair.

I vaguely heard Caesar ask us both a question through the speaker. 'So, how's it going?'

I let Peeta answer that one. 'We're good.' He says, squeezing me round the waist. He knows I'm not paying attention.

'That's it? That's all we get?' Caesar sounds so incredulous, as if he was expecting all the interestingly scandalous details about our relationship. 'We're good?! So taciturn all of a sudden. Peeta, give me some details!' Huh. Sure thing, Caesar.

Peeta, I can tell, feels really uncomfortable talking to a live audience about the 'details' of our relationship. He squirms and says hesitantly, 'Things are…uh…things are great here in 12.'

I decide to save Peeta from awkwardness and I butt in. 'Thanks to the generosity of the Capitol, we've never been closer.'

'Yeah, 25 yards to be exact.' I laugh quickly but divert my attention back to the camera in front of me so that we can end this interview as fast as possible and I can be back in Peeta's arms, feeling his lips on mine.

'Ha ha ha.' It's the irritating laugh again.' Fantastic, we'll be checking in with both of you throughout the Victory Tour. Thank you so much, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark!' We both wave at the camera as it shuts down, finally leaving us alone so we can be ourselves again and not our politer, happier, more selfish selves.

Effie's shrill voice fills the street of empty victors' houses. "Wonderful, everybody in motion. We are out of here in ten!'

I turn to Peeta. 'We're good?' I say with a smirk.

'Oh shut up. What else was I meant to say? It's not like I was going to tell them the intimate details of our relationship when your mother doesn't even know.' He smirks back at me and I laugh because he just looks so ridiculous.

'Come along, children. We are on a schedule. The train awaits!' Goddamn it, Effie!

'Come along, child.' Peeta says to me in a posh voice and hold out his hand. I smile at him and take it. We walk past the frozen statue in the center of the street and walk out the gates together, a couple, brought together be the Hunger Games, ironically.

We make the short walk to the train station where the grand train for District 12 Tributes and Victors waits, mocking the drab dullness of the platform. I turn around to see my mom and Prim standing near the edge of the platform. I walk towards my mom and wrap her in an embrace, kissing her cheek. She's on the verge of tears. 'Its only twelve days and, besides, I'm not going to be potentially killed this time.' She laughs and swipes at her tears. I turn to Prim. 'Now, be good for Mom, little duck. See you soon.' I bend down and I hug her close. When she releases me, I walk towards the train. Peeta has said his goodbyes to his mom and is standing by the steps into the carriage, waiting for me.

I climb the steps and smile at the familiarity of the splendor and luxury of the carriage. I walk into the blue room where dinner is usually served and gaze around fondly. It is as if I am saying hello to an old friend. It was nice, during the trauma of the journey to the Capitol for the Hunger Games, to have a distraction and something to divert myself from the dread. I run my hand along the polished mahogany of the dining table and smile when I see that the hole where I nearly stabbed Haymitch's hand has not been filled in and removed, like so many of the imperfections of the Capitol. Someone knocks on the window and I look out to see Prim grinning at me and waving. I go over and wave through the glass at her and Mom. It pains me slightly, though I'd never admit it to him, that Gale doesn't come and see me off since we have been the closest of friends for as long as I can remember. He was the one I told when I knew myself that I liked my first crush, He was the one I told when I got my first period. Stop it, I tell myself. We are meant to be enjoying ourselves here. I wave out of the window as the train starts moving then go and sit at the table for dinner when I can no longer see the platform.

I sit next to Peeta at dinner, where there are so many food choices compared to the few we have at home. I stuff myself full of the lamb stew with dried plums that has always been my favourite in the Capitol. In true reminiscence of the time where we were eating in the smart dining room in the penthouse suite of the Tributes accommodation in the Capitol, Portia orders some chocolate covered strawberries, which we devour ravenously. It has become somewhat a ritual whenever we are surrounded by Capitol food and culture.

After dinner, we all retire to our respective bedrooms apart from Peeta. He comes to my room and gets into bed with me, where we are blissfully unaware of life going on around us and he folds me into his arms as we sink into a deep, blissful sleep.

…...

The next morning, I awake to find Peeta gone. I guess he's gone to shower. I decide to do the same, reasoning that if I shave my legs now, the prep team won't have to wax me for the upcoming tour.

After my shower I dry my hair and dress in a beigy-grey camisole with a blue collared sweater and blue sweatpants. I pull my hair back into a ponytail and head down toward the living area, where Peeta, Effie, Haymitch and Cinna are drinking tea or coffee and are talking about the arrangements for the tour.

'…cannot make a speech to half the district. So disrespectful of my victors and…' Effie is getting into her stride early in the morning. She is standing by the dresser and putting some small cakes or something onto her plate and waving her free hand around dramatically as she speaks.

'Morning everyone. How are you?' I ask, not even wanting to ask what Effie was going on about.

'Morning, Katniss.' Peeta says to me and gets up as I sit down next to Cinna. 'Did you sleep well?' he asks with a wink. I don't get to answer, however, as Effie starts talking again. I pour myself some strong black coffee – I never put sugar or milk in it seeing as it is a rarity in 12 – and grab a slice of bread and butter it.

'I told them everything must be perfect. Fabulous food, fabulous wine, massages, spa treatments. I told them. Nothing but the best for my two victors.' It all sounds absolutely appalling and she is boring me to tears. 'It all needs to be uh…'

'Fabulous?!' Haymitch asks sarcastically, looking as bored as I do.

It doesn't sound like Effie realizes that it is sarcasm and I almost laugh. 'Exactly. Now, the schedule's a bit of a bear.' I bet it is. I munch down the last morsel of toast and wipe my fingers on my napkin. Effie flashes me a quick look of approval. 'Twelve days, twelve districts but it's mostly parties, celebrations, adoring fans to greet you at every stop along the way, and then we wrap it up in the Capitol.' Well, the parties sounded dreadful. But the Capitol means Snow. I was already dreading it. 'All you need to do is give a few speeches, wave to the crowd and enjoy your time in the spotlight. You've earned it.' I freeze and I can feel the tension in the room skyrocket. She sits down looking very dignified and starts eating the small cakes on her plate.

'What did you say?' I ask her, incredulous and shocked that someone could be so insensitive.

'Katniss…' Peeta says, softly, looking at me imploringly.

She leans over and repeats herself. Like I needed to hear it a second time. 'I said, enjoy it, Katniss. You've earned it.'

'By killing people.' I say, upset and irritated that Effie doesn't get that it is upsetting. I stand up and walk towards the door.

'Young lady.' Effie says, sternly. I keep walking.

I walk out of the door and down the corridor to where the peacekeepers on the train are. I look through to open door to see a map of the Capitol and screens from what I think are security cameras attached to districts 11 and 8. A peacekeeper turns around to see me standing there and hits the button, which shuts the door to the cockpit area. I stand there for a few seconds, baffled, but then carry on walking down to the very end of the train, which takes longer than I would have thought. I didn't come down here last year as we only spent one night on the train and got off quite early the next morning but it sounds like the perfect place to go and sit and think. I walk through the door and catch my breath. There is a large bay window, which means you can see where you are and it lets in a pleasant light. Next to it there is an enormous grey sofa, with lights around it at various intervals and a small coffee table with a vase of roses on. There is a liquor table with glasses on it and the cabin has its own cupboard of plates and cutlery.

I go and sit at the very end of the sofa, rest my head on my arm and gaze out of the window. Even though it is still very wintry in 12 and we are not even approaching Spring but in 11 it still looks like Summer. The trees are still green and the grass is still long and wavy before it is killed off by the winter frost we get all over Panem. I take my Mockingjay pin out of my pocket and turn it over in my fingers, searching for the pointy tip of the arrow. I hear the door open and I sigh.

'I'm really not in the mood for a lecture. I'll apologize to Effie later.' I am confused by the silence and turn to see Peeta walking towards me. 'I though you were Haymitch.'

He sits down near me. 'If I was, I wouldn't be sitting here now. I'd be standing by the table, trying to find the white liquor.' I laugh and he looks happier. I know he has come in here to cheer me up and it is working.

'That's true. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper with Effie. It's just…' I was at a loss for words. Actually, no. I wasn't. 'I'm just so annoyed that she doesn't understand that I'm having nightmares about those two and a half weeks in the arena and the pain of potentially losing you and freaking out whenever I hunt that I see the Tribute from 1, Marvel, when I try and shoot something. She just doesn't get how it affects us and while we were out there fending for our lives, she was probably in some spa somewhere having her ears cleaned or … something.'

He looks slightly shell shocked but replies, uncertainly. 'Actually Katniss, don't explode or anything, but Effie actually did quite a lot for us that you don't realize. While we were in the arena, both she and Haymitch were talking day in day out with the sponsors and trying to gain them.' I tried to interrupt but he stopped me. 'Also, while we were in the arena, she flew back to 12 and brought your mom, Prim and Gale's family money and food and she sent it regularly until you went back. I asked her to take care of Gale and your mom and Prim if you died and she said she would make sure to send them enough money to be able to live comfortably for the rest of their lives.' I stare at Peeta, full of shock at how selfless she is and guilt that I have been rude to her and used to think that she was obnoxious and spoiled.

'Wha…I…you…I…' I am literally lost for words.

Stopping my disjoined flow of not-quite-words, the train enters a dimly lit tunnel and as the gates close at the end, shutting out the final sliver of sunlight, I see a red symbol on the wall of the tunnel that looks remarkably like my Mockingjay Pin.

'Did you see that?' I ask Peeta, my mind racing. Snow said that

'What?' he replies, turning to look backwards out of the train. But just as he does, we exit the tunnel and come out on the other side of a huge wall. It is heavily fortified and guarded by peacekeepers.

'Woah.' Peeta moves up to stand next to me as we look out over the barren wasteland that is District 11. Peacekeeper trucks in lines drive up and down the fields, monitoring the workers. It looks brutal and harsh and looks like the opposite of 12. In 12 we have minimal security and law enforcement protocols but here is looks like they live and breathe this stuff.

Effie walks into the carriage and beckons to us. 'Come, come. We need to get you ready for the celebration.'

I take Effie's hand and look her in the eyes. 'Effie, I am so sorry for being rude to you back there in the Dining Room. It was disrespectful of me to act that way towards you and I apologize.' I smile at her and she beams back at me.

'Thank you, Katniss. That's quite alright. I realize that the games were shocking and you won't exactly enjoy remembering all the fallen tributes from the districts but we will get you through this, alright?'

'Thank you, Effie.' She looks genuinely touched but quickly moves back into control freak mode.

'Now, Katniss. Cinna is waiting to fix you up for the event in your bedroom and, Peeta, Portia has laid out your outfit in yours. Come along, we haven't got all day.' She sets off at a brisk trot down the corridor and we follow her to the living quarters where we part ways to get prepped.

…...

I stand next to the mirror in my bedroom, admiring Cinna's fashion choices because, for once, I don't look like ruthless killing machine who has a taste for high-end fashion. He has made me look strong and determined but also feminine. He has put me in a comfortable yet smart navy sleeveless jacket with navy pants and ankle boots. My hair is left down with part of it tied in a ponytail and my make up is quite simple with just mascara, dark blue eyeliner and a little eyeshadow.

I am torn up inside between wanting to please Effie right now and sorrow for Rue. I can't even think of speaking and addressing the whole of District 11. I look myself in the eyes and whisper 'You can do this, Katniss. You are strong and you can do this.' Someone knocks on the door, Effie by the sound of it and I take it as a sign to leave my room and get off the train.

The greeting we received in 11 could not be more different to the greeting in the Capitol before the last games. In the Capitol, people were clamoring to look at us and throwing flowers and hats and God knows what else whereas, here in 11, there is a line of peacekeepers and one holding out a hand that I think is to usher us towards the transporter vehicle.

Effie looks appalled, as if she was being told to crawl through mud to get to the Justice Building. 'Oh, well I never! This is not very festive!' She does not take the offered hand of the peacekeeper and climbs up into the transporter. Haymitch, Peeta and I follow and we are accompanied by two peacekeepers. 11 is very strict on law order.

As we drive down the dusty and bumpy road, Peeta asks Effie 'So, what do we do when we get there?'

'The mayor will make some introductory remarks and then you just have to say a few words. It is customary, of course, to give a brief eulogy for the districts' fallen tributes. For 11 that's Thresh and Rue.' I feel the familiar gut-wrenching pain when I hear her name spoken and suck in my breath. Peeta searches for my hand and grasps it tight. 'Here are the speeches.' She holds them out and waves them in front of us.

Peeta lets go of my hand and reaches for them both. 'I can do the talking if you want.'

I look at him gratefully and grab his hand, squeezing it tight. 'Thank you.' I say thickly and he looks at me and smiles slightly. I sit holding his hand in silence for the rest of the journey.

After what seems like forever, we pull up in front of the Justice Building, which looks like the rest of the buildings in District 11; tall, drab and sad-looking. We clamber out of the car and make our way into the building. I look across to Peeta who moves closer to me and whispers 'It's gonna be ok. I promise.'

Effie walks towards us and separates us slightly. 'Now, eyes front, backs straight. Try to look remorseful but not resentful. No kissing, no hugging. Just be…sad.' I look to Peeta with my eyebrows raised and he smiles. Effie is never sad. She's always either too peppy or too busy.

The mayor starts talking. 'Ladies and gentlemen. The victors of the 74th Hunger Games: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark!'

Effie is behind us pushing us forward and saying 'Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile. Stand up straight. You're on camera.'

I look outside as the sharp sunlight blinds me momentarily. When my vision clears, the first thing I see is Rue…


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So here it is. Chapter 2. **

**I am planning to make this a long one with descriptions of parts of the victory tour. I am planning for some surprising but cute Kata moments. Watch out for the big surprise at the end! (Don't you do it! Don't just skip to the end.)**

**Byeee! **

**RubyPinx**

Chapter 2

Rue's picture that was used as her image throughout the 74th Hunger Games is being projected onto a huge screen. Five others, a women and four children, stand in front of the screen. Rue's family. My heart bleeds for them. It's all I can do to stop the tears from pouring down my cheeks.

I look around me. There is a brief pattering of applause and then there is silence. Peacekeepers are everywhere. They'd think we were about to start shooting people, the atmosphere is that tense. Peeta stops in front of the microphone and looks down at the cards Effie has prepared for us. 'Thank you. We are honored to be here with you today, and to be with the families of your fallen tributes.' Peeta looks down at the cards for a moment but moves his hand down his side, meaning he can't see them. I almost smile as I imagine the look of Effie's face but I as I catch another sight of Rue's sisters, I don't listen to what Peeta is saying. They look just like her, with springy brown hair in ringlets and skin the same rich, smooth colour of chocolate. Her mother holds them tightly to her as tears fall down her cheeks. I feel another gut-wrenching blow of pain and guilt.

'…of that, knowing that it can in no way can make up for your loss, we'd like to donate one month of our winnings to the families of the tributes every year, for the rest of our lives.' I look to Peeta in awe and confusion but he just looks straight ahead into the crowd and at the families of Thresh and Rue. There is another round of applause, this time louder and everyone joins in, stunned with the respect and genuine sadness in Peeta's voice. 'Thank you.' he finishes and looks at me. I give him the slightest shake of my head and start walking backwards.

I look at Rue's family and stand still where I am. They deserve a eulogy for Rue, they deserve closure. I step forward to the microphone and silently clear my throat. 'I just wanted to say that,' I look towards the picture of Thresh and his grandmother and sister standing underneath, 'I didn't know Thresh. I only spoke to him once. He could have killed me but instead he showed me mercy. That's a debt I'll never be able to repay.' I pause as thoughts of Rue smiling, laughing enter my mind, unbidden. I blink back my tears and continue. 'I did know Rue. She wasn't just my ally. She was my friend. I see her in the flowers that grow in the meadow by my house.' Her mom's lip trembles and I can tell a tear slides down her cheek. My voice nearly cracks and a single tear makes its way down my cheek. 'I hear her in Mockingjay song. I see her in my sister, Prim. She was too young. Too gentle. And I couldn't save her. I'm sorry.' I take a deep breath and movement catches my eye. And old man, weary with age brings his three middle fingers on his left hand up into the salute that I received on the day of the reaping and whistles the tune that was the warning tune for when Rue and I destroyed the careers food and supplies back in the arena. His eyes show respect and gratitude, as do most of the people from 11 standing in the crowd. One by one, people lift their fingers in a salute until all the people in the crowd are standing, holding their hands in the air for us. For Rue.

Suddenly the peacekeepers extend their batons and push past us into the crowd. I can see who they are looking for – the old man who whistled for the Mockingjays. I start running down the steps but two peacekeepers catch my arms. 'No, no.' I yell as loudly as I can. ' Please! Please! No! Leave him alone!' I scream frantically. The peacekeepers grab hold of him and drag him up the steps. I am being hauled back inside the Justice Building. I struggle as hard as I can and scream. 'Leave him alone! No, please! Please! Leave him alone!' One of the peacekeepers draws a pistol and aims it at the back of the old man's head. 'No!' As the doors close, I hear a shot ring out and the his body falls to the ground. I stare in shock and feel the fury and hatred boil up inside me. I start running for the door but Haymitch wraps his arms around my stomach and pulls me back. I flail helplessly in his arms.

'Stop it. Stop it!' he shouts.

'What did I do?' I ask, full of pain and anger. I failed the old man. I am the reason he's dead.

'Stop. Shh. Come on. Come on.' Haymitch pulls me towards a staircase and Peeta follows. 'Shut up.' he orders, menacingly. We travel up the staircase and he pushes open a door in the floor, which leads to a kind of attic, I guess. I can't stop thinking about the man who showed me so much respect and kindness and was shot as a result. The feeling of guilt is weighing heavily on me and I know it's my fault.

Haymitch walks a little way into the attic and turns around to face us. 'You two have a very simple task.'

I talk rapidly as I cannot contain my flow of words. 'I never meant for anyone to get killed. He has to know that.' Tears are running down my cheeks as I look desperately to Haymitch.

'Wh…what are you talking about? Who has to know what?'

'Snow. He came to see me.' It all comes pouring out; all of the things that I had hoped to conceal from everyone. All the secrets and threats and panic that Snow has induced. 'He's worried about rebellion in the districts. He thinks that they don't believe our love story.' I was breathing heavily. Peeta looks angry and hurt and I don't blame him. If he had concealed anything like this from me, he'd be six feet under by now.

Haymitch comes to his senses and asks, 'So he wants you to make them believe it?'

'To calm things down,' comes my reply.

'You know, Kat, you should have told me that before I went out there and tried to give these people the money.' Peeta looks furious at me.

'I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know what to do. He threatened my family.'

'Well, I have family too, okay? People that I need to protect.'

'What about them?' Haymitch says, angrily, pointing at the window. 'Who protects them?' He flicks his hair out of his face and turns to me again. 'Katniss, what were you thinking?'

I look to him, irritated. 'I was thinking about Rue.' I move forward and grab Haymitch's jacket. 'Haymitch, please. Just help me get through this trip. Please, just help us get through this?'

He looks at me, incredulously and shakes his head. 'This trip, girl? Wake up.' He snaps his fingers in my face. 'This trip doesn't end when you get back home. You never get off this train.' He points at us and shifts his body further away from me. 'You two are mentors now. That means that every year they're gonna drag you out and broadcast the details of your romance.' It dawns on me that we will never be able to have a normal, private relationship that just the two of us, and not the whole of Panem, share. 'Every year, your private life becomes theirs. From now on, your job is to be a distraction so people forget what the real problems are.'

'So what do we do?' Peeta looks upset and it looks like he realizes what we have to become and suffer under the cameras and the make up and the parties. We will never be able to have a normal life, tucked away quietly somewhere in 12, sitting toasting bread by the fire like a normal couple in 12 would.

'You're gonna smile, you're gonna read the cards that Effie gives you,' he looks sternly at me, 'and you're gonna live happily ever after. Think you can do that? Yeah?' I nod at him, slowly, still consumed with thoughts of Rue and the whistler. 'Come here.' Haymitch puts his arms around me and hugs me. I put my head on his shoulder. Through a hole in the window, I can see peacekeepers carrying the body of the man who whistled and I feel a burst of sadness blossom within me. I have to be strong, I remind myself.

…...

Later, in the train, after the awkwardly silent dinner in the ball house in District 11, I am in the shower trying to wash away all the hurt and fury that today's events have caused me. I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Rue's mom looked so grateful and compassionate towards me when, if I had kept Rue alive, she could have come home instead of me. She deserved a better life than that. The door opened and Peeta walked in, wearing a grey shirt and some loose cotton slacks. He sat down on the lid of the toilet as the door closed and watched me closely. 'I…I'm sorry.'

'For what?' I ask, turning down the pressure of the shower so I can hear him better.

'For having a go at you for not telling me about Snow. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry.'

'Peeta,' I began but he stopped me.

'No, Katniss, it wasn't fair of me to do that to you when you were probably still thinking about Rue and how she was a friend to you and how much you miss her.' He looked so weary and tired and vulnerable all of a sudden.

I turn off the shower and step out towards Peeta, naked as I was. It honestly wasn't the first time he'd seen me without clothes on. I put a finger over his lips and run my hand through his hair. 'Peeta, you're right about Rue but I've just been stressed about this whole tour. I just…' I sat down on his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. Tears leaked out of my eyes and onto the soft cotton of his shirt. 'I just can't handle the pressure of being watched by hundreds of people and having to give a eulogy to tributes that we killed. It was hard enough today to see the faces of the people in 11 and we didn't kill either of them. I loved Rue. She was such a good friend and I just let her die, Peeta. I let her die.' I was sobbing openly now onto Peeta's shoulder and I was making no attempts to hide it. 'I lost Rue and I was so close to losing you that it terrified me. I didn't tell you about what Snow said because I wanted to protect you from anything to do with the Capitol. I can't live without you Peeta, and I have to protect you like I couldn't protect Rue.'

He lifts my head from his shoulder and looks me steadily in the eyes. 'I'm not going anywhere, and as long as I have you, I'll always be right by your side.' He leans in and kisses me firmly on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. He puts his arms tightly round me and lifts me up. He takes me into the bedroom and lays me down on the bed. I grab his shirt and pull him down with me. He chuckles softly and kisses me again, running his hands up and down my body. I respond by kissing him more passionately than I ever have before. And soon we are both falling into a world where everything is right and happy and nothing could be more simple.

…...

The next morning, I wake on top of Peeta's chest with a content smile on my face. I look up at Peeta's face to find him gazing down at me with a tender look on his face.

'Hey, beautiful. You ok?' he asks me, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

'I'm good but I wish we didn't have to get out of bed.'

'What are you suggesting?' he says, cheekily, a suggestive look on his face.

Needless to say, we don't emerge for a while.

…...

The rest of the tour passes in a blur. I barely pay attention as I find myself slipping into a state of constant anxiousness and grief. The only times I am myself are during the night when Peeta is there to rescue me from my nightmares and lull me to sleep. The days roll by in a whirlwind of hair curling and mascara application and constant harassment from Effie. I read the cards that Effie gives me in order to withhold any panic or anger stirring within the crowds of people but even with the speech scripted to cause as little aggravation as possible, the crowds in some districts look furious, yelling angrily at us and we have to be escorted off the platform. We sit through depressingly awkward dinners and chat to people who, its so obvious, loathe us with a passion.

…...

We are in District 3 when I feel constantly sick through the speeches and I have to excuse myself to throw up during the dinner. I run to the toilet and lock one of the cubicles before collapsing in front of the toilet bowl, retching and throwing up most of this morning's coffee and toast. Peeta walks into the toilet and says 'Katniss, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?' I reach up to unlock the door for Peeta and then lurch back towards the toilet as I feel the vomit rise in my throat. He crouches behind me, stroking my back and holding my hair back for me while I dry retch over the toilet because my stomach is already empty.

When I'm done, I wash my mouth at the sink and fall into Peeta's arms.

'Do you think its something you ate?' He still looks incredibly concerned.

'Peeta, I'm fine now.' I'm lying to ease his mind. I still feel really queasy. 'It was probably just the stress getting to me, that's all. I'm fine, see?' He looks slightly unconvinced but lets me lead him back into the dining room where we continue our meal.

When we are finished, the mayor and the various important dignitaries accompany us back to the train, where we say a very strained goodbye.

The mayor reaches his hand out to me and I shake it gently. 'Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. I hope we shall meet again in the Capitol?'

'Yes, we will, I hope. Thank you for your generosity and graciousness.' He says this with definite undertones of sarcasm but, instead of being equally sarcastic back, I nod goodbye and climb aboard the train, waving _graciously_ at no one in particular.

When they are out of sight, I flop idly into a chair and feel myself relax. Peeta sits next to me and rubs my hand softly.

"I'm going to change my clothes and get some of this make up off. See in a minute.' I say to Peeta and make my way to my room. When I walk in the door, I see Cinna clearing away some of the unused make-up supplies and hair products. I open my mouth to say hello but I am suddenly struck with the urge to vomit again. I run into the bathroom and lean over the toilet, gagging and retching. Cinna is by my side in a flash, holding my hair back and placing a damp washcloth on my forehead. After a while, I stop throwing up and sit on the closed toilet lid.

'Are you okay?' he asks, his eyes full of concern and something else I can't quite name. He crouches in front of me, one hand on my knee.

'I don't know.' I confess. 'That's the second time in under four hours. I just don't know what's wrong with me.'

'Could you be pregnant?'

I freeze for a second, then look at him my eyes wide with realization and shock. 'I…I g-guess I could be. I'm not sure.'

'Wait here.' he says, and dashes off somewhere. I am still trying to get my head around the fact that I could be pregnant. I think back to my last period but that was at least a month ago. I could definitely be pregnant. Cinna walks back into the room holding a white plastic box. He hands it to me. I must look confused because he says 'This is how you will find out. It's one hundred percent effective. I'll wait outside.'

It dawns on me as the door shuts that this is a home pregnancy test. I get it out of the box slowly and read through the instructions. I pee on it as it says and then leave in on the counter as I wash my hands. I go outside and wait with Cinna as the five minutes tick by. When I walk into the bathroom again, I can clearly see that the colour of the strip is a dark navy blue. It is positive. Cinna walks in and looks towards the counter and then turns to me. 'What are you going to do?'

I look at him, my horror evident on my face. I never wanted kids. That was always Peeta. He accepted that I didn't want them and we had moved on as a normal couple, or as normal as we could be. He will be thrilled. The thought that I will have made Peeta the happiest man alive cheers me up a bit and I steel myself. 'Peeta always wanted kids. He will be so happy.'

'Yes, but what about you? You get a say in this too.' He pats me gently on the shoulder.

'I'll go and tell him now.' I say, my excitement appearing. I change out of my tight metallic blue dress and put on a long-sleeved grey t-shirt and brown sweatpants. I leave my room and walk back down the corridor towards the dining room where Peeta is talking with Portia and Haymitch.

I interrupt them and Effie looks scandalized. 'Peeta, can I talk to you?' He looks instantly worried and I pacify him. 'It's good news, I promise.'

We walk down to the end of the train, to the carriage at the end with the comfy seats and large window. I curl up on the sofa and Peeta sits near me. He still looks slightly concerned as to whether I am about to tell him I am going to die.

'You know I threw up quite a lot today?' I ask.

'Uh huh.' he replies, warily.

'Well….I'm pregnant.' I wait for the full force of the news to hit him. When it does, he flashes me a big grin but then, as if scolding himself, his face goes neutral again.

'How do you feel about that?' he says, carefully choosing his words.

'Well, I was really shocked when I found out but I'm…well I'm excited but also scared. But I'm ready for this baby. And I survived the Hunger Games, right? I can do this.' His smile has widened to the point where he looks like an idiot.

'I was actually going to speak to you about something. I can't remember what it…ah yes.' He slid off his seat and onto one knee. I gasped loudly. He gets a ring-sized box out of his pocket. 'Katniss Rowan Everdeen, will you marry me?' He opened the box to reveal a simple yet beautiful silver ring with a single diamond. I nod, speechless and a tear trickles down my cheek. He stands up, pulling me with him. We embrace tightly and kiss passionately. I laugh hysterically as he nearly falls over my foot. We hear running and Effie, Haymitch and Portia burst into the room, anxiously.

'Katniss, are you alright? We thought we heard crying.' Effie looks at me in realization ad she spots the ring box on the floor and the diamond on my finger. 'Oh Katniss, I'm so happy for you. You will be the most beautiful bride. Cinna, it looks like you will be the most famous bridalwear designer throughout the whole of Panem. We're planning a wedding!' She shrieks the last part and takes my hands, twirling me round and round, laughing and crying at the same time. I am thrilled with her enthusiasm but raise my eyebrows at Peeta and we both laugh.

'Congratulation, sweetheart. I knew he'd pop the question soon. Portia, you owe me a drink.' He turns around to look at Portia inquiringly.

'Wait, shh. Shh. Peeta and I have some more news to tell you.' Everyone in the room quietens instantly. 'We're going to have a baby.' This obviously is too much for Effie who burst into tears and runs out the room, telling us she had to go and fix her make-up. Haymitch embraces me and congratulates me again. Portia pours everyone (minus me) champagne and raises a toast. Cinna winks at me conspiratorially and I beam back.

This train is full of happy people right now and nothing can change that. Not Snow. Not the looming thought of rebellion. Nothing.


End file.
